According to a first of its aspects, the present invention relates to a method of interacting with virtual objects.
Currently, an increasing number of people use various electronic devices and interact with virtual objects. This happens not only in computer games, but also in the learning process, as well as, for example, in remote goods trading, when the buyer makes a decision to purchase using a virtual product model.
Known ways of interacting with virtual objects, which: determine the control device, used for interacting with virtual objects, define the graphics primitives of the virtual object, determine the position of the control device in space, perform correlation of the corresponding position of the control device in space with graphics primitives of the virtual object, perform desired action with respect to the virtual object, but also determine the position of the control device in space by using special devices, such as gloves worn over the user's hand, which transmit the data necessary to calculate the user's hand spatial position. In this example, the user's hand is control. An example of such a glove Dexmo, see the following website http://odnako.su/hitech/gadgets/-187862-dexmo--perchatka-virtualnoy-realnosti-s-obratnoy-svyazyul.
Another example is determining the position in the space of the control device using special devices is the technology using the Kinect device, see the following website http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/kinect
This method is the closest in technical essence and achieved technical result and is chosen for the prototype of the proposed invention as a method.
The disadvantage of this prototype is its complexity, since it requires additional devices, namely the Kinekt device itself, connected to the user's computer device, and there is no possibility of interacting with virtual objects with only one client device of the user having a video camera and display, such as a smartphone, a computer tablet or devices such as augmented reality glasses, which, as a rule, are always with the user.
Indeed, in addition, the device must be specially purchased and also carried with constantly, connected to the client computer device of the user, so that, if necessary, at any time, it is possible to interact with the virtual objects. The need for this kind of interaction is growing rapidly every year and the trend is that soon it will become ubiquitous.